Forum:RP: The Elemental Wars
The sequel to RP: The Fury Of The Elemental Gods! Plot The Elemental Clans are constantly at war with each other. But now, they're preparing for a fight that's bigger than any other! And to make matters worse, The Elemental Gods seem to have disappeared...can our heroes stop the fighting and find out what's happened to the Gods? Characters Heroes *The Elemental Clans (played by Ryu and others w/ permission) *The Elemental Gods (played by Ryu and others w/ permission) *Ryushu the Cat and Pokes (played by Ryu) *Shanoa the Fox (played by Ryu) *Albus the Cat (played by Ryu) *Glacian Nation (Played by KP) *Michael "Mickey" the Wolf (Played by KP) *Will the Echidna (Played by Flash, and an elemental master in his own right) *Flare the Wolf (Played by Flash, and an elemental master in his own right) *Maddy the Hedgehog (Played by Flash, and an elemental master in her own right) *Stave the Hedgehog (Played by Flash, and an elemental master in his own right) *Dragoonworks (Played by Chembur) *Johnny D. the Fox (played by JMB) *Roger the Kangaroo (played by JMB; has never heard of the "Elemental Clans", but that doesn't mean he can't help the heroes out) *Claterix believes his power to be derived from the elements, ans so helps. Played by artemis *Dragairo guy loves wars, and always tries to win them. Played by Artemis Neutral *Blackmoon the Hedgehog (Played by Flash. The insane Troll-hunter with the rare Wind-type abilities and his own fatal technique.) *Raeverai and Raeserai here to have fun, no matter the situation *Ice the Cat and his special ops. He's working for G.U.N; Who knows their intentions? He seems to be especially interested in the trolls... Villains :Those who wish to attack the clans. *The Trolls (played by anyone) *Rancor the Lynx (played by Ryu; the traitor of the Dark Clan!) *Ankou (Played by Chembur) *The Dark Star Army (Played by Chembur) *Akemi the Lion (Played by Famotill) *Vanessa the Lynx (Played by Famotill) Roleplay Part 1 (In the Red Mountain Zone, Drakath the Lion, the leader of the Fire Clan, can be seen looking out towards the valley. The second-in-command, Enko the Wolf, is standing next to him.) Enko: ....sir? Drakath: Do you sense that, Enko? That change in the air? Enko: Change? Drakath: Something is wrong... Enko: ......... (In the Southern Tundra, Tunndrae the Fox, the Ice Clan's leader, is walking around...) Tunndrae: This isn't right.....why can't I sense Kyanos' presence? (She stops and looks around, feeling that she is being watched.) Tunndrae: (She unsheathes a dagger made of ice) Who's there? *twig snapping* Tunndrae: (Whips around towards the noise) !! ???: Well hello there, my lovely lady. (Tunndrae whips around again, confronting Toxic!) Tunndrae: Who are you?! Toxic: The name's Toxic. (walks over to Tunndrae and puts an arm around her) What's yours, pretty girl? Tunndrae: (Pushes Toxic away) I am Tunndrae, the leader of the Ice Clan. My people serve Kyanos, the Elemental God of Ice. Toxic: Well, that's nice. Hey, I happen to know about Kyanos... (Tunndrae immediately grabs him by his throat.) Tunndrae: You know what's happened to Kyanos, don't you?! Toxic: Hey, take it easy, foxy! I said I knew about him, not met him personally! (Tunndrae ponders this, then throws Toxic away from her. Toxic gets up, dusting snow from his fur.) Toxic: A bit icy, aren't we? Tunndrae: Hmph. I don't have time to deal with you. (she walks off) Toxic: H-hey, wait! (runs after her) (Meanwhile, Kyle the Hedgehog is randomly walking down a path.) Kyle: (humming) (He is unknowingly walking into Electric Clan territory! In fact, he is being spied upon by Shingai the Weasel!) Shingai: Looks like we've got unwanted company... (stealthily follows Kyle) Kyle: I'm boooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeedddddddddd............ Shingai: ..... (Meanwhile in a distant lake, a female reptile like creature emerges. A member of the Water Clan is a short distance away, and he sees the female reptilian.) WaterClan Member: !! Vanessa: (feels the presence of the WaterClan Member from being part Aquavorian (Alien Species) WaterClan Member: *thinking* What on Mobius is that being...? Vanessa: A Destroyer you fool! It's about time the Zoir Mind-Reading comes in handy. WaterClan Member: Destroyer...?! Vanessa: The Destroyer of the Water Element, The Element I'm best at! WaterClan Member: (To himself) Could she have something to do with Neso's disappearance? (Similar things will occur with the Earth and Fire tribes, with the Destroyers: Clasher Titan, and Plasma Pulse) Vanessa: (turns her head in the direction of the WCM) Show yourself! (The WaterClan Member, a Mobian hyena, steps out from behind the tree.) Vanessa: What are you? A Member of a Clan dedicated to the Element of Water? WaterClan Member: Yes. Vanessa: Well...........That's Disturbing....................................Now, Take me to your leader before I Obliterate you lesser lifeform! WaterClan Member: ...........very well....(he turns and walks away, motioning for Vanessa to follow) (Meanwhile at a nearby Fault, a Large Robotic like Creature Emerges from the fault line. Some wild Geodude watch.) Geodude 1: Geo? Clasher: Blasted Akida. (smashes one of the Geodudes, killing it) (The other Geodude flee in terror.) Clasher: (lifts his hand, he notices the squashed Geodude) Oh...uh.....(kicks the dead Geodude into the fault) (Three EarthClan Members, a male horse, a female hedgehog and a male wolf are spying on Clasher!) Clasher: (starts smashing nearby rocks) EarthClan Member 1: *whispering* What is that? Some kind of robot? EarthClan Member 2: *whispering* It killed that poor Geodude... Clasher: (his hands start spinning, they become as sharp as blades, he starts to cut Rocks in two) EarthClan Member 3: *whispering* What is he doing?! (Meanwhile...in a Glacian War Planning Tower..) has his hand to his snout, wondering what to do about the Elemental Wars. Black Ops Crow: "Sir?" Cameron: .... Black Ops Crow: "Sir? SIR!" Cameron: "I'm trying to think damn it!" (Meanwhile at the fault) Clasher: Where is it?! I'll tear this fault apart if I must! ???: "Freeze! G.N.P.R!" EarthClan Member 1: Now what...? Clasher: (hears the ECM, he turns and slams his fists into the ground, causing an earthquake) EarthClan Member 2: Look out! Wolves have come to assist the EarthClan! Clasher: (Grabs one of the Members, a female hedgehog, by the collar) Take me to your leader...... EarthClan Member 2: Gaah!! Clasher: Take me before I dispose of you! is hit by a Krak Blaster, releasing his (Or her?) grip on the Member. (its a He, his voice is a male's voice) Clasher: (grabs a different Member (a male wolf), he teleports Away) EarthClan Member 1: He's taken Gareth!! (Meanwhile on Lava Crater Isle, a strange creature stands on one of the floating Rocks) Plasma: (Fires two large Fireballs from his robotic Cannon-hands) PHWEOOOOSH! Plasma: (he then jumps on them, using them as steps) (Meanwhile back at Earth Clan Base, Clasher arrives, with Gareth. They are confronted by Doseki the Echidna, the Earth Clan's second-in-command.) Doseki: What is the meaning of this?! Clasher: Take me to your leader, or else, I will terminate your entire tribe! Doseki: ........fine, then. (he turns and leaves) (A few seconds later, Doseki returns, followed by a surprisingly burly female badger.) Clasher: (still holding Gareth) Rijuka: May I ask why you have Gareth captive? (Back in the Glacian War Planning Tower.) Cameron: "Who's side should we take, this is troubling...I guess we'll remain neutral!" of the Glacian Nation remaining Neutral spreads throughout the Region. (Meanwhile with Johnny, he is visiting Fow Toth Town to watch a baseball game in the Fow Toth Baseball Stadium) Johnny: Nothing like visiting a good ballpark game. the two teams play on a large baseball field (Johnny watches the game as he sits on a seat. So far, the game has already started. Back with Tunndrae and Toxic...) Tunndrae: Why are you following me? Toxic: Well, I thought that maybe I could help you find Kyanos... Tunndrae: Hmm.... ???: "I wouldn't trust him if I were you..." Tunndrae: ?! (turns towards the sound) was a Wolf (Mickey), he's wearing leather armor. Toxic: *thinking* F***... Tunndrae: Who're you now? ???: "My name's Mike, most people call me Mickey, Even though Cameron declared Neutrality, I'm on your side! That guy's a Troll and he serves a Demon King that tried enslaving The Elemental Gods!" (Tunndrae turns to Toxic, a look of unmistakable fury in her eyes. Toxic grins sheepishly.) Tunndrae: You wretch! (she has the blade of her dagger pointed at Toxic's throat) Mickey: "I have you covered, go for his Crotch." chuckles as some of the crowd-like Arctic Pokemon pulls in. Mickey: "Oi! This is G.N.P.R Business!" Tunndrae: (Stabs Toxic in the crotch) Toxic: AAIIIYYEEEEEEH!! Mickey: "Hey? Can I have a turn?" Tunndrae: Sure. Mickey: "Eheheh..." pulls out his M120 Jackhammer Shotgun, letting out a large grin as he hooks a Frost Amplifier to it. He cocks it and shoots, slicing Toxic with Frost Bullets. (Back with Kyle and Shingai...) Kyle: Sooo booooooreeeeed... Where am I? Crap, I'm lost. (They then hear a faint didjeridoo instrument, coming from a nearby forest.) Kyle: Hmm... Who's that? Better go find out. (shoots off towards the sound) (Kyle then finds a large, brown kangaroo, who is wearing red boxing gloves and is playing his large didjeridoo.) Kyle: Yo! Sup', dude? (Shingai watches from the shadows.) ???: playing his didjeridoo Oi! around Who said that? Kyle: I did! Name's Kyle the Hedgehog. Roger: at Kyle I'm Roger th' Kangaroo. Nice t' see you, mate. Kyle: Same to you. Nice didjeridoo! Roger: Thanks, mate! My mum made it when I was only 10. (Shingai is hiding in a tree...) Kyle: Cool! Waitaminute... do you get the feeling we're being watched? Shingai: *thinking* Damn... Kyle: Chaos Spear! (throws a Chaos Spear, it pins Shingai to the tree by his collar. Kyle jumps up and faces him.) Who are you, and why were you spying on me? Shingai: You're invading the territory of the Electric Clan that serves Haeos! Kyle: Haeos?! I know him... I had a run-in with the Elemental Gods a while ago... Shingai: *thinking* What?! Run-in?! Could he have something to do with the disappearance of the Elemental Gods...?! Kyle: Has something happened to them? Shingai: Yes...they've disappeared... Kyle: HOLY- How? Shingai: We don't know...one day, we suddenly just lost all contact with Haeos... Kyle: Hmm... I owe it to Voidstar and Celery-itis to help find them... They helped me, if not by their own free will... Shingai: Well, the Electric Clan does not meddle in the affairs of the other clans... Kyle: Hmm... Take me to your leader! (chuckles) Shingai: Alright...but our leader does not take kindly to outsiders... Roger: Electric Clan, eh mate? Shingai: Yes. (Meanwhile...) ???: Akemi and Valeria, nice of you to join me. Please sit, sit. Akemi: *Leaning against a wall* Just skip to the details, I'm bored! Valeria: For once you have a point. ???: Fine, fine. We have received intelligence that those Elemental God creatures have gone missing. We could use their powers to become the ultimate kinetics. Akemi: Just tell us where to go. ???: This is a special mission. Never have we been so close to achieving our goals. This mission will require all of us. Akemi: '*sarcastically* Even you, oh great leader?! '???: Silence! With my kinetic ability I could kill both of you. Each member of the group will head out to their own element specific clan. There they worship these gods, and most likely have the closest leads. Blend into society, and learn as much information as you can. Each member including myself has been tasked with Finding a god. Once you have received word of their location you are to return to here where you will recieve further instructions. Am I clear? Valeria: Yeah! Rancor: I highly doubt the Dark Clan will take me back... ??? 2: That's were I come in. Rancor: Hmm? ???: She will disguise you using her light abilities. No one will notice but avoid touching anyone you could harm them. I will provide you with armor if need be to protect you from the light ability. Akemi:'So, this is pretty much just a sneak in-get information and get out mission? '???:'For the time being, yes. '''Akemi:'Pretty boring wouldn't you say so V? 'Valeria:'Yeah, let's get this over with *Both leave* '???: '*To Rancor*You'll have to excuse them there a little impatient. (Back with Tunndrae, Mickey, and the now-wounded Toxic...) '''???: Tunndrae! (Tunndrae turns towards the voice. Mickey looks as well. A male cat runs towards them) Mickey: "Eh?" Tunndrae: Inghet? What is it? Inghet: The wild Mamoswine herds are rampaging!! They're too close to the village!! (Back with Johnny in Fow Toth Baseball Stadium (which was constructed by J the Hedgehog), the scoreboards updates in the 5th inning: Home - 5; Visitor - 2) Johnny: Best game ever. I just wish Alyssa could see this... (Meanwhile, not far from the Wind Clan's base, there stood a black hedgehog with pants, and dead trolls everywhere.) ???: "I say that's impressive? I'm a Troll Killer too..." (Back with Mitch, Tunndrae and Inghet...) Inghet: Quickly, we must get back to the village! Tunndrae: Right! nods and progresses with Inghet and Tunndrae. In the Ice Village, various soldiers are attempting to hold off the enraged Mamoswine. Ice Soldier 1: I don't get it!! Why are they attacking?! Ice Soldier 2: Nevermind that now!! We need to hold them off!! Mickey: ! "I can handle this, stand back!" (One of the soldiers is suddenly hit by a Mamoswine's ice tusks! He flies backwards, yelling in agony, and lands.) Ice Soldier 3: AAAAUUUUUUUGH!! Thud! Mamoswine 1: Mamooooooooh!! Mickey: "Hey, big Mammoth, thing! Want a Challenge for a wimp like you? Come over here!" Mamoswine 1: MAMOOOOOOH!! (charges at Mickey) Mickey: "Boom." Mamoswine is hit by a blast of small fire! Mamoswine 1: MOOH!! (The other Mamoswine hear the first Mamoswine's cry of pain.) Mamoswine 2: Mamoooh? Mamoswine 3: (Points a hoof towards Mickey) MOOOOH!! then lets out a Ring of Fire around the other Mamoswine. They shy away from the flames, but some try to use [[Blizzard].] Tunndrae: *thinking* Why are the Mamoswine attacking...? They're normally so peaceful..... Mickey: "One word: Trolls" Tunndrae: H-How did you....?! Mickey: "Because they're always up to no-good..." Tunndrae: I meant "how did you read my mind"... Mamoswine 4: MAMOOOOOH!!! (uses Cocytus on the Ring of Fire) Mickey: "By your Facial Expressions." Tunndrae: ........ (The giant shards of ice come roaring at Mickey and Tunndrae!) Tunndrae: Look out!! (pushes Mickey out of the way) Mickey: "Oof!" (The ice just barely hits Tunndrae. The injured Ice Soldier from before staggers over to them.) Mickey: "I cannot believe you just did that..." Ice Soldier 3: Wh-what do we do....?! (clutches chest) Ugh!! Tunndrae: We've got to find a way to contain the Mamoswine until we can find out what's wrong. And go see a medic; you're bleeding. Ice Soldier 3: Oh, r-right, ma'am! (leaves) (Back with Johnny, the baseball game has already been finished, with the scoreboards tallying; Home - 7; Visitors - 0) Johnny: as he leaves the baseball stadium in Fow Toth Town Now to head back to Chaos City for me to head back home. (Johnny takes a tour bus and the bus driver drives Johnny back to Chaos City) (With Shingai, Roger and Kyle...) Kyle: I don't really care how he takes to me, I need to see him. Shingai: ....our clan leader is female... humming is heard... Kyle: How she takes to me then... who's humming? appeared to be a VS Galaxy. Roger: twitch Kyle: What the? Roger: around Who said that? (Shingai's fur begins to spark with electricity.) Roger: Shingai's fur covered with electricity; gasps with surprise Crikey! Kyle: Think that's cool? Check this! (hands charge with Chaos Energy) VS Galaxy lands. Vanu Troops step out with a Crate. Shingai: Who are you?! Vanu Soldier: "We are people of the Vanu Sovereignty, we've heard about your leader and wish to help, even though our leader declares neutrality." Shingai: (His fur stops sparking) ........ Roger: ? Vanu Soldier: "We also have Electrical Crates with us..." Shingai: What for...? Roger: thinking What's this mate talkin' about? I've neva heard of this Vanu Severignty before... Vanu Soldier: "As you can see we are from the Glacian Nation, one of the most resourceful Nations other than the Mobian ones." Shingai: "Glacian Nation"? Never heard of ya. Vanu Soldier: -_-' *'The Price Is Right' lose theme* Shingai: Besides, our leader does not trust strangers...(narrows his eyes in an intimidating matter)...and neither do I. Vanu Soldier: .... Shingai: (Turns his back) Geh...outsiders... Roger: around to find out about the "Glacian Nation" Data-Slate slides near Roger. Roger: Huh? around Who's there? Wolf was near a tree, grinning. ???: "Just say the words of our Nation to get more info." Roger: confused ..."Nation"? young Wolf facepalms. ???: "Just say any word you want to know what it means please..." Roger: confused, but gets an idea You mean like "Glacian Nations"? Data-Slate: "Glacian Nations, people native from Glacier Peak, known to migrate all over the world in different places, they are divided into Parts, the main component of the Glacian Nation is the Black Operations." Roger: I see... ???: "My name's Cameron, I'm largely associated with Technology, now, I must be going, beware of Trolls, you can keep that Data-Slate." Roger: Nice t' see you, mate. I'm Roger. And thanks for this equipment y' gave me. Cameron: "No problem, and Troopers! I said we stay neutral throughout the war! Get out of here immediately!" Vanu Soldiers: "SIR YES SIR!" Vanu Soldiers pile in their Galaxy and take off. Shingai: Hmph. 'bout time. (to Kyle) You comin' or what? Part 2 (Meanwhile, the WaterClan hyena and Vanessa the Loch arrive at Golden Cove.) WaterClan Hyena: Well, here we are... a green [[Claterix|cat with many tails] walks toward FireClan territory, humming a tune] ???: Hmmmhmmmhmhmmhmhmmm...hmmmhmmmhmmhmhmmmmm....Maybe i should stop... (Enko the Wolf is watching Claterix. Some FireClan scouts are with her.) Claterix:'''I should stop and get something to eat...Have'nt had anything for a long time. Let's see... begins scouting the area for something edible. After a while, he stops, and then manipulates his tails to lift himself up in the air. From there he looks around. '''FireScout 1: (To Enko) Do we attack? Claterix:'Is that a watermelon?...Nope. Eyes playing tricks. Maybe over here. tails curve where the touch teh ground an slide along the dirt, moving him forward as he searches. Enko and her scouts follow. Claterix lowers himself to the ground again '''Claterix:'Looks like there's nothing edible. Maybe I'll just take a catnap and hope for better luck tomorrow. of a tall Tigeroan build, his limbs somehow fold into his body as he lays down, the end effect looking like a normal domestic cat curled up for a nap, albeit in a nest of green tails '''FireScout 2: .......what now? Claterix: zzzzzzzz......ZzzzZzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Enko: ......I guess we leave him... ears flick and his eyes open Claterix:'''Oh please no...Let it be someone ELSE'S signal i;m sensing...Not her, of all people... immidiatly gets up and runs at a hard pace into Fireclan territory. Far behind him, a dust streak shows that someone else is coming '''Enko: What the-?! the streak gets close enough, it turns out to be Raeverai, chasing down Claterix into Fireclan territory FireScouts: O_o Enko: *facepalm* Drakath is not going to like this... Claterix: HEEEEELP! CRAZY CAT, CRAZY CAT! HELP MEEEEEE!! (Claterix finally arrives in the Fire Village in the Red Mountain Zone. Some FireClan members look up as he approaches. Claterix slows down, and then covers himself in his tails, creating a furry green globe. Raeverai stops in front of it.) Raeverai: Come on out, Clateriiiix.... Claterix: NO way! Go away! Shoo! This is none of you business, crazy! Raeverai: Why should I do that, Clatery? Claterix: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! Raeverai: You know I'll get in somehow. Claterix: So? DO I care? NO! GO AWAY! (The FireClan villagers simply stare. Raeverai finally notices them.) Raeverai: What are you looking at? (The FireClan Villagers look at each other.) begins trying to pry Claterix' sphere open Raeverai:'Open up already, you elemental cuckoo clock! '''Claterix:'I don't care how many times you call me that. I'M NOT OPENING! (Back with Johnny, who has just arrived back in Chaos City...) '''Johnny: around the city Oh, what to do, what to do on this fine day... (Back in the IceClan Village...) Mickey: "Let's see...." looks around the area, possibly bringing an idea. Tunndrae: Well, any ideas? Mickey: "Okay, so you know the Mamoswine are large? Why not run around them so they try to never lose sight, they'll tip over from the slippery ice from moving too much..." Tunndrae: Hmm...yes, that could work! Mickey: "Okay then..." grabs Tunndrae's hand and starts to run in a circle around the Mamoswine! Mamoswine 1: Mamoooh!! Mickey: "Hang on tight..." Tunndrae: !!! greatly increases his speed with a [[Tailwind]-like move.] Mamoswine 2: Mamoooohh!! (stomps around in a circle, trying to keep an eye on Mickey and Tunndrae) ice then begins to wear down...until Mickey hits an icy rock. Mickey: "Aww s***!" Tunndrae: AAAH!! and Tunndrae are sent flying. Tunndrae lands on Mickey, breaking her fall. Mickey: "OOF!" Tunndrae: Uhn!! Mamoswine are dizzy! Mickey: "Mmf! Met moff mlease..." face appears to be stuck in the ice... Tunndrae: S-Sorry! (gets off of Mickey) plucks his head out, his face is covered in cuts. Tunndrae: Y-Your face! We need to take you to a medic! Mickey: "Please Ma'am, I've faced worse..." Mamoswine: Mamoooooohhhhh @_@ Mickey: "I'm actually a soldier..." Tunndrae: A soldier? Mickey: "Yeah." (Inghet comes running up.) Inghet: Are you both alright? Mickey: "Yeah, a few cuts doesn't hurt..." Tunndrae: You sure? Mickey: "Yeah." Tunndrae: Alright... Inghet: (Looks at the incapacitated Mamoswine) What do we do with the Mamoswine? Mickey: "Well, we should leave them be, they'll wake up and think it's just their imagination." Inghet: Still...I want to know who riled 'em up! They've NEVER done this before! Mickey: "One word; Trolls." Inghet: Trolls? Mickey: "Horrible people who think they can mess others up. They also womanize if they're male..." Inghet: People...you don't mean Overlanders?! Mickey: "No. They're 'Recolors' of famous people." Inghet: Ah...you mean like King Maximilian Acorn? Mickey: "I don't think so. They're not Antis...let's say you encounter a dark green-colored Sonic; that's a recolor. If he acts like a pervert or a womanizer, that's a troll." Tunndrae: Sonic...? I think I've heard of him... Mickey: "The Blue Blur." Inghet: Uh... Mickey: "Super fast hedgehog. Has blue fur." Tunndrae: ...yes! I think I remember him! He went past here a few months ago; I think he was headed towards the Icecap Zone. Said he had to see Queen Blyzzard. Mickey: "I see." Inghet: He is lucky that Imawashii didn't get him... (Back in the Glacian War Tower, the Sub-Ordinates of the other parts of the Glacian Nation were arguing about the Elemental Wars.) Cameron: "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!!?" Subordinates: O_O Cameron: "Jesus Christ, I feel like my Ears have been clawed by Rakumei, okay, do what you all damn want with the clans, but DO NOT ATTACK!! You got that men!!?" Subordinates: Yes sir! Cameron: "BUT the Starpaw Corps and the Black Operations is staying neutral!" walks out, possibly to his own house. (Meanwhile, we can see Dismal the Hedgehog running from something...) Dismal: *panting* :(Ryu-No one's gonna find Dismal?) Johnny: someone panting Huh? around (Dismal runs past, he trips.) Johnny: What the--? torwards Dismal You okay? Dismal: (Looks up and sees Johnny) !! (scoots away) Johnny: Hey, wait up! Dismal Dismal: (Looks back to see Johnny following him) O_O (trips over a rock) WAUUUGH!! THUD! Dismal: *whimper* Johnny: over to Dismal Are you okay? Are ya hurt...? (Suddenly...) ???: There you are, Dismal! Johnny: "Dismal"? (A group of Trolls appear.) Dismal: O_o Johnny; the Trolls Ah crud. Trolls. Unbelievable. Toxic: Hey hey, now. We're just here to get our buddy back. Solar: You didn't know that Dismal's a Troll too? (Johnny is confused, at first, until...) Johnny: panicked WAH! The person I just rescued... is actually a TROLL! GAH!! himself in flames and the flames subsides and he vanishes (seemingly humiliated and filled with guilt) Bolt: Dohohohoho! Dismal: ...... (Toxic puts an arm around Dismal's shoulders.) Toxic: Awww, don't feel bad, Diz. Dismal: Why do you guys constantly follow me...? Frost: It's time for your monthly shot! Dismal: O_O B-But I dun wanna... Toxic: Too bad! (Chaos Controls away with Dismal; the other Trolls follow) in Cameron's House, Cameron was working on a Black Ops Bumper Tank...but Trolls are spying on him! Toxic: *whispering* I wonder what he's building... Dismal: (Rubbing the spot directly above his tail) Ow... (Toxic smacks Dismal in the back of his head.) Toxic: *whispering* Shut it, you emo! Cameron: "Hello fails." Cameron's thoughts: 'Three...two....one....' Head is suddenly shot off by a Lascannon! Frost: HOLY- Dismal: O_O (ducks down) Cameron: "Solar, Eruption please." Quilava bursts out of the Top of the Tank. Solar (Quilava): "Eat Rocks Trollheads!" spits out Molten Rocks! The Trolls scream and run in terror, except for Dismal (who continues to cower upon the ground). Frost is hit in the crotch by one of the Molten Rocks. Solar (Quilava): "Pft pft pft pft pft pft!" Frost: AAAAAAAAAGH!! MY BAAAAAAALLLLLLLSSSSSSS!!! Tantrum: *thinking* Good thing I'm immune to fire...hehehe... rolls out of the Bumper, raising his Pistol, he fires, sending out Shurikens which hit Tantrum in the eyes. Tantrum: AAAAAAAAGH!! MY EYES!! (he stumbles around and trips over Dismal) Oof! Dismal: !! Tantrum: (Gets up) Who'd I trip on?! ROAR!! (kicks Dismal square in the rear) Dismal: OOWWW!!! DX fires more, hitting Tantrum in the jugular. Cameron: "Grovyle, Leaf Blade." Grovyle bursts out, slicing a random troll (Tonic) in the crotch, but the Grovyle's Leaves aren't just leaves, her Leaves are replaced with Earth-enchanted Blades! Tonic: WAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!! Cameron: "Now, there's something missing..." (Ryushu, Karma tiem?) (Suddenly, a Rhyperior charges into the area!! Dismal sees it and screams in terror!) Dismal: I DON'T WANNA DIIIIEEEEEE!!! (runs out of the way) (The Rhyperior charges past him and slams into Bolt, Poison, Punchout and Nightshade!) WHUD!! Bolt/Poison/Punchout/Nightshade: AAAAAUUUUUUGH!! (Back with Johnny, he appears in Red Mountain (cradling his body into a ball with guilt.) Johnny: muffled I can't believed the person I just rescued was a Troll! How did I not know that?! (After Johnny calms himself down, he curiously climbs up to the volcano cone (since he is pyrokinetic and flames do not affect him) until he reaches the top. Down near the FireClan Village, Enko looks up and sees the tiny figure of Johnny at the top of Inferno Volcano.) Enko: Wha...? (she runs towards the volcano and proceeds to climb up it) Johnny: Enko; thinking Eh, as long as the environment is fiery, I'm okay with that. Enko: *thinking* Who is he.....and why is he on Inferno Volcano? (Back near the village, Drakath sees Enko climbing the volcano. He then sees Johnny.) Drakath: Enko? What is she doing......and who's that other person....? (unsheathes Agni's Flame and runs towards the volcano) (On top of Inferno Volcano...) Johnny: twitches and looks behind to see Drakath; thinking Who is he...? Drakath: You! (points his sword at Johnny) State your name and business! Johnny: at Drakath I'm Johnny D. the Fox, and I turn Trolls into grilled cheese. Drakath: Then why are you here, intruder? There are no "Trolls" here! Johnny: Eh. Blame my curiousity. Ah well, I have my own goals to accomplish. Flame Hover and flies away from the volcano (as the heat enhances his speed) See ya! Drakath: ........ Enko: Sir? Drakath: Hmph. If he comes back, we'll be sure to give him a "warmer" welcome. He must have a lot of gall to intrude upon the birthplace of the sacred Moltres! (re-sheathes his blade) Let's get back to the village. (So Enko and Drakath leave. Back with Cameron, his Pokemon, the Trolls, and the Rhyperior...) Cameron: "Karma...?" Cameron's thoughts: 'If that Rhyperior did a Karma Charge...' (Dismal is hiding under a table.) (With Johnny, he's having trouble slowing his speed down from using Flame Hover) Johnny: Crap! I can't slow down! the ground, causing him to skip along the ground before stopping in front of Cameron's house Uber.... wipeout... series of Elemental Attacks are heard inside. Johnny: inside an empty garbage can If it's those pesky Trolls again...! (The door (as well as a good chunk of the wall) is blasted off its hinges!) :(Ryu-What would Johnny do if he found Dismal?) Johnny: as he feels the banging sound from the garbage can he was inside of Who's doing this... (Back inside..) Cameron's thoughts: 'Then that must be Ryushu's Rhyperior!' ???: SQUADILLAH!! WE ARE OFF!! Shiny Charizard flies into the house, spewing fire at the Trolls! Cameron grabs his M1 Garand, shooting another Troll in the Leg. The table that Dismal was hiding under gets engulfed in flames! Dismal: AAAAGH!! (runs out from beneath the now burning table) Cameron's thoughts: 'That's definitely Ryushu...but where would she be...?' ???: Here I am! (Ryu jumps off of the Shiny Charizard's back!) Cameron: "GACK! How'd you read my mind!!?" Ryu: Durr, because I'm a girl! :B Johnny: his head out from the garbage can and runs inside Cameron's house That must be Cameron! Cameron: .... "Point taken..." Ryu: LOL (Dismal stops running, seeing that he's left the fire behind. Suddenly...) Cameron: "Crowbar. Right. Here. WOOHOO!" (Johnny, who has heard Dismal, Cameron and Ryu, attempts to open the door, but the door is jammed) Johnny (from behind the door): to open the door, but can't Darn it! The door's jammed! (Ryu hears knocking on the door.) Ryu: (Opens the door) Who is it? Johnny: Ryu hi there, Ryu! I hear y' need help on kicking some Troll butt? Ryu: Oh yes please! Come on in! (Johnny goes inside, with a huge smile on his face) Johnny: the Trolls (except Dismal) Oh goody! his knuckles I'm gonna beat the living crap out of youse! torwards them Cameron: "Let's beat on some sons of B******!" Johnny: You betcha, Cameron! torwards Biggie Take this, ya overweight barbarian! Burning Combat on Biggie, inflicting each kicks and punches onto his body, inflicting burning pain (despite Biggie's overweight stature) Biggie: Ugh!! Johnny: Biggie off with a headbutt, causing Biggie's head to be buried underneath his body (for comedic effect) Whoo-hoo! Now then... at the Trolls Who's next in line?? (Dismal begins to sneak away.) Cameron: "How 'bout the Emo?" (Dismal freezes in his tracks.) Johnny: to Dismal Huh? torwards Dismal Hmmm.... Dismal: O_O Cameron: "Maybe not, how about Hothead?" Johnny: Like Tantrum? Tantrum: (Points at Dismal) No way! Kill him! Cameron: "Hmmmm, hmm hmmmmm No." shoots Tantrum in the crotch with his Shuriken Pistol. (Back with Shingai, Roger and Kyle...) Kyle: So how far away is your base anyway? follows Kyle Shingai: See that peak? (he points out towards Stormy Ridge, which is quite far away) Kyle: Okay then, screw walking. CHAOS CONTROL! (they teleport to Stormy Ridge) (They have teleported right in front of an Electivire!) Electivire: Tivire!! Kyle: Oh, hello there, Mr. Electivire. Sorry to disturb you! (talking to self) Ryu's the Pokemon expert... I might need her... (calls Ryu) Hello? Ryu? :(Gotta go, see you later!) at the fireclan village, raeverai has made a ...mistake is struggling to stay on top of Claterix sphere of tails, wich is rolling thru the village Raeverai:'Listen, you elemental furball! If you don't stop, wer'e gonna crash! '''Claterix:'SO long as you go away, I'll stop! continue to randomly roll thru the village, causing the villagers to flee from them. 'Raeverai:'Uh...Where are we anyway? Some kinda village? Not a very good one, doesn't even have any defence 'Claterix:'Shut up and go very far away! I'm NOT getting caught by you today! sphere heads toward the center of the village 'Raeverai:'Aren't village centers where leaders are, Claterix? Sure you want to do that? 'Claterix:'YOU'RE THE ONE ON TOP OF MY SPHERE! NOT ME! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN BUZZ OFF ALREADY, AND LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOONE!!!! (Drakath and Enko happen to see the Claterix sphere hurtling towards the center of the village!) 'Raeverai:'You know, Clatery, if you just open up, we could be done with this 'Claterix:'DON'T CALL ME THAT, I'M NOT OPENING,GO AWAY! Part 3 (Back in Cameron's house...) '''Tantrum: Ugh....but he's emo anyways!! Cameron: "You are with your Temper Tantrums." dashes up and hits Tantrum in the crotch with his Crowbar. Johnny: laughs Tantrum: WAAAUUUUUUGH!! (falls over) THAT DOES NOT COUNT AS EMO!! :(Ryu-Gee, i thought Johnny'd act differently towards Dismal. I mean, after saving him, then finding out he's a Troll...) Johnny: Stop reminding me! I wouldn't be curling into a ball with complete humiliation! Tantrum: But doesn't that make you want to punish him? Johnny: .....! still (since he is still humiliated after saving Dismal, who is obviously a Troll) Tantrum: Yeah.....hehehe......you wanna make him cry for making you look like a fool, don't ya? Johnny: then swiftly grabs Dismal by the neck and looks at him WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE A TROLL?! Dismal: I.....I........ Johnny; You what?! :(Ryu-You asked for a couple of ice cubes in your drink, AND I ONLY PUT IN ONE!!) :(JMB- LOLZ XD!!) (Dismal breaks down crying.) Johnny: Dismal crying and his face slowly turns from angry to sadness and guilt and lets go of Dismal ...... Tantrum: (Gets up) Look at him.....he's a total crybaby! (to Johnny) What do you think of crybabies? Cameron: "Hothead, your an a**clown." beheads Tantrum with Executioner. Johnny simply stands there, seemingly guilty. Dismal's huddled on the ground, crying. Johnny: breaking This sucks! Flame Hover and leaves Cameron's house, leaving a large gaping hole, thus escaping from Ryu, Cameron, Dismal and the other Trolls (since he was filled with sadness and guilt) Cameron: "God D*** you Tantrum..." Ryu: ........ kicks a Metal Table, hitting Toxic's corpse in a Revive-o-matic. Dismal: *sniffle* (to himself) T-Tantrum's right....I AM a c-c-crybaby....(he gets up) (Johnny is nowhere to be seen, other than looking at a large gaping hole from the ceiling. Toxic revives!) Toxic: Ugh, my aching head....... is suddenly seized by Cameron's Blastoise and Grovyle! Toxic: H-Hey! What gives?! Cameron: "For flirting with Ryushu." Toxic: When did I-.......oh yeah.... (With Johnny...) Johnny: his face onto his knees I can't believe I made friends with a Troll... begins to snow extremely hard, to the point where it is difficult to see... Johnny: Crap... it's snowing... up and runs I gotta find a warm place to stay, before I become a frozen caveman... (Back in Cameron's House.) punches Toxic in the face, making him slip into his Katana Trap. Cameron Recording: "NINJA!" Toxic: UUURGH!! Just outside the house, it is snowing... Pretty badly, still] ???: Bloody ell, man, what did you have to bring us up here for? It's freakin' COLD! ???: Shut up, Robert. We're almost there. I think there may be a problem with my... Friend, here. ???: ... Whatever you say. I kind of agree with Robert... What do I have to do with this? ???: Uh huh. Well, listen, I'm with Ice... A friend of his is a friend of mine. ???: Thanks, Richard... I guess. Now... places something on the door Also. None of you will question my orders or disrespect me again, unless you have something serious to bring up in a mature manner. Is this understood? All in Unison ': Yes, sir. '???: Now, breach it. Anything that attacks you, attack back. GO. door bursts open with a loud explosion Cameron: "Who's the Jackass that broke my door...?" ??? : '''Sorry for the entrance. I can write a check to pay for the... Uh, broken door, I was just checking to see if you're alright. A roof that's broken open is... Never a good sign. I found out your address from some fangirl crazy about you and decided to visit. When I got here, I ... Noticed the roof and decided to call for some help. '''Cameron: "One of my friends busted out 'cause of some Trolls." Ice : '''Oh, trolls, here? You mind if I capture one? G.U.N wants one to study it's brain structure, ect. Anyway, so everything is OK, right? looks over at Dismal '''Ice : '''Is he the only one... Alive, and if so, could I take him? I want to know if it's possible to "save" them, and so does G.U.N. '''Ryu: Go ahead. But I don't know what you mean by "save"... Ice : '''Oh, as in capable of... Some good. They're probably mostly bad, but... Seize him. 3 special ops grab Dismal Just don't resist and this won't be hard, ok? looks at Dismal, then at his men Richard, Robert, be gentle if possible. Clive, help them out if you must. '''Dismal: Wh-What's going on?! Robert : We're taking you to G.U.N, ya batshit insane wanker! Now shut up unless you have something important to say for the Queen's sake! :(Ryu-I say, old chap! XD) Dismal: *whimper* B-But.... (They see Johnny limply walking by and collapses the the ground, short of breath, as he suffers hypothermia (as his pyrokinetic powers are useless on snowy environments)) Ryu: OMG! Johnny! Johnny: quietly I'm a failure... Ice : '''Troll, or friendly...? '''Ryu: He's a friendly! (whistles at Charizard, who walks over) Johnny needs heat! Please hurry! Charizard: Char! (puts his tail near Johnny) Cameron: "Holy S***!" shoves the Charizard away Ice : '''OH, HELL NO. He needs REAL medical treatment, not just... THAT thing. Clive, get working on it, NOW. '''Clive : '''Jesus, Ice. pulls out something from a pack - a shot... He plunges it in Johnny's arm. Immediately, he begins to feel a bit better and warmer '''Charizard: Char!! 3:< Clive: '''Sudden heat like that could possibly cause severe temperature fluctuations, resulting in fainting, or worse. I need a fire. '''Johnny: as he slowly opens his eyes (his body is becoming warmer) Clive: '''shakes Johnny You OK, kid? Tell me how you feel, and I can help you more. '''Johnny: I'm filled... with guilt. Ice: '''The troll is cuffed, right? '''Robert: '''Quite. '''Ice: '''I'd like to talk to him in private... '''Dismal: ............. Ice: '''gently grabs Dismal and takes him into a different room and shuts the door Just... Wait. Hold on. Let me tell you before I start... Asking you some things. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm with G.U.N. Special ops. Best around. I'll shoot you if you make me; but I really don't want blood all over these clothes, OK? Now... Tell me, why do you... Just, act like you do? What's the point to it, for you? '''Dismal: I......I guess it's just because.......(he shrugs) I just am......... Ice : '''Have you ever... Felt bad, about anything you did? Even considered reforming, or changing? '''Dismal: I hate having to do bad things........I don't know why, though.....it's not correct for me to think that way, Rageik says.....I'm supposed to be a Troll..... Ice: '''So... There is a light in you. You don't have to be a troll, you know. I can help you get away from your past, if you want to. Who is this... Rageik, person? '''Dismal: He's the Troll leader. Ice: '''The... Leader, eh? Well, look, do you want to escape from him and from your past in general? '''Dismal: I.... {Dismal suddenly has a flashback of sorts...} Toxic: (Has Dismal by the neck) So help me, if you even think of betraying Rageik... Dismal: N-No, I'd n-n-never...!! (Toxic throws Dismal to the floor.) Toxic: You'd better say never, you pathetic, sniveling worm of a Troll! (he walks away) {Flashback end...} Ice: '''looking at Dismal's eyes You have a bad past, don't you kid? You've been hurt for a large part of your life, or all of it, have you not? You aren't evil. Keeping you cuffed is just cowardly and cruel. I'm... Sorry. takes a key from his pocket and uses it to take off Dismal's handcuffs '''Dismal: ........... Ice: '''Remember what I said earlier about the testing? Forget about that. That's for real trolls. You're either not a real troll, or a... Strange troll. Sorry for what Robert said back there. He has a very low tolerance for trolls. '''Dismal: Uh...o-okay...... Ice: '''You're scared of something, aren't you? You're scared of something powerful that's been looming over you like a black cloud your whole life, isn't that it...? Do you want to come back to G.U.N HQ with me? I'll be able to get you some help there. '''Dismal: *panics* N-No, I can't!! I...I'd get into tr-trouble!! Ice: '''What's the name of that punk you mentioned, Rageik? You don't have to be afraid of him... Look at me... props Dismal's head up a bit You can choose your own path. You don't have to answer to them any more. You can have freedom. If he shows his face, me and my team will obliterate him. We won't let him get close to you; we're trained professionals. I by myself have taken down bases full of enemy soldiers. '''Dismal: ............ {Flashback...} Toxic: You seriously aren't worried that Dismal might turn on us? (Toxic is talking to Bubonic.) Bubonic: It's nonsense. Dismal's far too cowardly to do something like that; he'll listen to whoever threatens him, too afraid to defend himself...besides.... Toxic: Besides...? Bubonic: All those experimental chips I've implanted into him have one thing in common; They respond to a certain frequency. (he holds up a remote) One press of the button, and all those chip's go nuts, wracking his innards with so much pain, he'll be begging for Rageik's mercy! :(Ryu-SRY, SonicSmash; I'm cruel.) :(Meh, who says the chips couldn't malfunction. As long they don't kill him, he could just... Well, bear the pain if he had to, or could have them surgically removed.) :(Ryu-LOL he's terrified of surgery and such!) {Flashback end...} Ice : '''If you're really that afraid of them getting mad at you, I could make it look like we're taking you by force. It might even get them to come out. Actually, I have an idea that might just work... Do you have any way to contact your... Boss, that you hate? '''Dismal: Uhh.....no....but he usually ends up knowing what happens anyways... Ice : '''Do you think he'll be "Checking" on you, soon? If so, I have an idea... We could tie you to a tree outside, then place an anti warping shield over you so they can't pop out of no where and warp you off. If the plan works, they'll try to rescue you... We'll be in the trees and underbrush nearby, and as soon as they show their faces we'll blast them or capture them. Richard is the explosives and technology expert of my team, and I think he has some things like the anti warp thing I was talking about. Yeah, he has all sorts of things... Mini EMP's that shut off anything electronic nearby, nuclear grenades, all sorts of things... '''Dismal: Okay... (In the Troll Moon Base...) Rageik: (Sees the recently revived Trolls) .....where's Dismal? Toxic: Un, about that, sir......he somehow survived.... Rageik: Strange...usually he's the first to die. Toxic, I want you to go look for him. Toxic: Do I have too...? Rageik: Yes, you do! Now go! Toxic: *sigh* Oooookaaaaayy....*Chaos Controls away* (With Ryu... Ryu's phone rings.) Ryu: ? (opens cell-phone and answers it) Hello? Kyle: (on phone, sounding nervous) Hey, Ryu, you know all about Pokemon and stuff, right? Ryu: ....yeah.... Kyle: Are you very busy at the moment? Cause there's this REALLY BIG ELECTIVIRE LOOKING AT ME! Ryu: Wh-What?! Uh.....j-just don't make any sudden movements....Electivire are VERY aggressive! Kyle: Does teleporting right in front of one count as sudden? Ryu: Yes... ._. Kyle: Then we're doomed... (On Kyle's side of the line...) Electivire: Electivire!! (begins to spark with electricity) Shingai: St-stand down, Rakurai! They're with me! (The Electivire, Rakurai, eyes Shingai.) Rakurai: Vire...(stops sparking) Kyle: Okay, nevermind. The electric weasel dude just calmed it down. Say, want to join us? Shingai: What?! No!! No others!! Ryu: Kyle, I'm kinda busy... (Meanwhile) Ice : finishes tying Dismal to a tree There. That should be firm but comfortable... Enough to fool anyone who doesn't look closely... The anti warp device is attached to your back so he won't see it, we'll be nearby, camoflaged... runs off into the nearby snowy forest, wearing a ghillie suit. His team is invisible, almost (In a jail...) (Johnny is seen behind bars in a cell room (he arrested himself for making friends with Dismal, who is obviosuly a Troll)) Johnny: Yup. I'm guilty for saving a Troll. How did I not know that...? (Back with Ice and Dismal...) Ice : '''to Robert you see anything...? '''Robert : '''Nothing, mate. Nothin at all... (Then, Toxic walks into the area. He sees Dismal.) '''Toxic: What are you doing, Dismal?! Dismal: Uh....... Ice : 'to his team Go... they're all... Surrounding Toxic but at the same time camoflaged... Robert doesn't seem to be there '''Ice : 'throws off his ghillie suit at the same time everyone else does FREEZE! holding an M9 Pistol Freeze RIGHT where you are, or else we WILL shoot. You are also currently being watched by a Sniper with 98% accuracy. An anti warp field has been placed on this general area. himself is standing in front of Dismal You are under arrest. '''Toxic: Whoa!! What the Hell?! Ice : '''uses the moment of shock to barrel into Toxic, throwing him on the ground roughly and quickly slapping handcuffs on him You aren't going anywhere, scumbag. '''Toxic: (He looks up at Dismal) You little SELL-OUT!! Ice : '''punches Toxic in the temple area hard enough to knock him out, but not kill him '''Toxic: Uhn!! *faints* Dismal: ............. Ice : '''grabs his phone, twirls it on his index finger twice, then dials G.U.N Ice here. Requesting pickup at coordinates... lists them out '''G.U.N Command : '''Roger. ET 20 minutes. '''Ice : '''Confirm. Ice out. looks at his men We have to defend this spot for 20 minutes from anything that comes near it. Primary objective is keeping Dismal safe. Is this clear? '''Robert : '''Got it, mate. '''Clive : '''Whatever you say... '''Richard : '''Right! '''Ice : '''Robert, I want to know if anything approaches. looks at Dismal Anything you need, bud? You'll be out of this hell in 20 minutes. (Toxic's voice echoes in Dismal's head...) '''Toxic (voice): So help me, if you even think of betraying Rageik... Ice: '''Kid? You there? You're... Phased out... (Dismal's ears droop.) '''Dismal: Wh-what have I done....? (he puts his head in his hands) I'm a traitor! Ice: '''You never were really with them. You aren't a true troll. You are a person. You can choose your path. You aren't supposed to serve people who make you do evil things. It's pointless. You aren't a traitor, kid, and even if you were, you did the right thing; they don't deserve you. they're no better than the scum of the Earth. gently pats Dismal It's going to be fine... '''Dismal: *sobbing* Ice : '''Look... kneels next to him I kind of know how you feel. For most of my childhood, my parents were basically non existant... They mostly abandoned me, because of my... Powers. I fended by myself, getting various people to support me and pay for my education...Many of them were cruel. But I figured out that I didn't have to listen to anyone. I could make my own way. You can be the same way if you want to be - It's all up to you... helicopter can be heard approaching... '''Dismal: I...I-I don't know..... (Then, a helicopter door slides open, and the figure exits the helicopter, revealing to be Johnny, who has released himself after he has put himself behind bars for saving Dismal, who is a Troll) (SS - Wait... That was supposed to be G.U.N's Helicopter...) Ice : '''Hey, you go... whips out his gun and points it at Johnny YOU! Why are you flying G.U.N's helicopter?! '''Dismal: !!! (Johnny wasn't piloting the G.U.N. helicopter, it was the pilot.) G.U.N. Pilot: He's not the one piloting, sir. He released himself and asked me to take him back with you and the others. Unless you want to kill him, no need, because he suffered an emotional breakdown. He said that he saved someone, who founded out that he was a Troll. Dismal: (He looks very guilty) ......... Johnny: at Ice There's no point in trying to kill me... Ice : '''puts his gun away I'm sorry. Natural instincts when I think you've hijacked a helicopter. Everyone, inside, there's enough room. gets in along with his special ops Come on, Dismal, and the other... Person. (Dismal obediently walks inside the helicopter. He cannot bring himself to look at Johnny, however, although he is slightly surprised that Johnny still felt bad for him. Dismal suddenly hears a little voice in his head.) '''Voice: He just pities you, Diz. He thinks your a sniveling little worm. You should be the one in the cuffs, not Toxic. Dismal: (Grabs his ears) Leave me alone... Voice: You know it's true... Ice : '''From what I know, Trolls just resurrect after being killed. Sticking them in jail SHOULD fix that! ... Dismal? You ok? '''Voice: Little coward. You should be the one to be experimented on at the G.U.N base, not Toxic. Toxic's loyal to Rageik. (Dismal starts shaking and whimpering.) Ice : '''Dismal, what is wrong...? Please talk to me. '''Voice: You know I'm right. Dismal: *thinking* H-He's right.....I should be in the cuffs..... Voice: Yes...you're a bad hedgehog, aren't you? Dismal: *thinking* Y-Yes... Voice: You should be punished, shouldn't you? Dismal: *thinking* Yes! (Dismal holds out his arms, the hands limp, as if expecting handcuffs to be put on them...) feels cold water on his face Ice : '''SNAP OUT OF IT! is in a comfortable room... Somewhere, he doesn't know where. Ice snaps his fingers in front of Dismal's face over and over. '''Dismal: !! Ice : '''Finally! I got you to snap out of that trance. You're in G.U.N's base, the deeper interior. You were out of it the whole way here... Your name is Dismal, isn't it? I was just guessing it from what from some other people were saying back there. '''Dismal: Huh.....? Ice : '''You're out of it, aren't you? '''Dismal: I...I think so....